


CCTV After Dark

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dick videos???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You knew all too well of the CCTV feed that was in the home you were staying at. You also knew that Seven really, really enjoyed watching you do daily mundane activities through said CCTV feed. The thought of doing something lewd had crossed your mind more than once. Seven was the only one with access, and he has said repeatedly that he has had "inappropriate thoughts" about you.So why not?





	CCTV After Dark

You knew all too well of the CCTV feed that was in the home you were staying at. You also knew that Seven really, really enjoyed watching you do daily mundane activities through said CCTV feed. The thought of doing something lewd had crossed your mind more than once. Seven was the only one with access, and he has said repeatedly that he has had "inappropriate thoughts" about you.  
So why not?  
The night began normally enough, Seven called you and the two of you talked about the weather or what you ate that day. But today, you were going to do it.  
You walked into the hallway where you knew that Seven had a perfect view of you.  
"Hey, Seven! I think I heard something in the hallway, can you look for me?"  
"Of course! Stay where you are."

He turned on the CCTV to see you standing in the hallway, bending over in front of the camera. You chose to wear a rather short skirt for this occasion, along with a low-cut blouse.  
"Do you see anything, Seven?"  
  
It took him a moment to reply,  
"Uh... No... I don't see anyone other than... You..." His voice was more hushed than before, more serious. You hear him swallow,  
  
"Um... Do you know what you're wearing?"  
  
"Of course I do! I wore this just for you, although if you don't like it..." You paused, shaking your ass into the camera as you began to slide your skirt down  
" _I can always take it off_."  
  
"D-did you have something underneath it to show me?!" You hear Seven try to steady his breathing.  
  
You can only laugh as you take the skirt off to reveal your panties.  
"I mean, I do have something to show you. I hope you'll like it."  
  
You sit down in the chair next to the bedroom and begin to unbutton your blouse. You listen closely as Seven doesn't say anything, but you can hear his breathing change. He clears his throat and you can hear him adjusting in his chair.  
  
"Do you like it?" You remove your blouse to show off the cat shaped keyhole bra that you were wearing.  
  
"I thought you might like this."  
  
"Holy... Wow... I really... I really, really definitely like that." Seven replied after a while. You spread yourself over the chair and brought your free hand to your underwear to rub yourself through them. You whimper into the phone a bit,  
  
" _Seven_..."  
  
Seven cleared his throat again,  
"Y-Yes...?"  
  
He was having a hard time steadying his breathing, but he was trying. You could tell, and it was too cute.   
  
"Are you... Excited?"  
  
He let out a grunt.  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
Ah, messing with him like this was too fun.  
  
"I'm asking if you're... Hard."  
  
You hear Seven let out a noise into the phone that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper.  
  
"... Ah... I mean... How am I supposed to not be?! I don't know... How I should react to this?!"  
  
"Just... Let your body tell you what it wants. Listen to it." You sighed.  
  
You stop rubbing yourself through your underwear, bringing your free hand to your back to undo the bra you were wearing. You hear Seven move in his chair, he says no words but you can tell he's completely focused on watching you. You take your bra off and throw it to the side, unoccupied fingers quickly find their way to your mouth to suck on them seductively. You moan into the phone around your fingers.  
  
"I wish you were here." Moving your fingers from your mouth to your nipples, you throw your head back and moan his name.  
  
"Seven, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Y-yeah.. Yeah what is it?" He asks, voice barely audible at this point.  
  
"When you were..." You pause to bite your lip, stopping a moan from escaping your mouth, "... Doing your background check on me... Did you see any of my other more private photos...?"  
He stops breathing almost immediately, becoming completely silent.  
  
"You did, didn't you? Did you do anything with them?"  
  
Seven was flustered.  
  
"M-Maybe... Ah, I mean, n-no! Wait, I don't know. I'm pure, you know!"  
  
You stifle a laugh that wants to make its way out of you.  
  
"It's alright, you know. It's perfectly normal." You bring your hand back down to your panties, this time slipping inside. "Can I dirty talk you?"  
  
Seven whimpers into the phone.  
"I-I don't... I don't know... Ah... Damn..."  
  
"Seven, I have another question."  
  
"Y-yeah...?"  
  
"Can I have a picture to look at? Of you. After all, I am thinking of you... And talking to you while doing this..."  
  
"D-don't you already have... Pictures of me?"  
  
He's trying to catch his breath, he's told you before about your voice making him feel hot.  
  
"I want a picture of... Your excitement right now."  
  
You pause, whimpering into the phone.  
  
"Please, Seven. I want it _so badly_."  
  
Seven pauses for a moment before you hear the phone move away from his ear and a camera shutter sound,  
  
"I don't know if I should be doing this, but I don't think I'm, ah, I don't think I'm thinking very clearly right now..."  
  
You receive a message from Seven. You open the picture and bite your lip to stop a moan.  
  
"Holy shit... Seven..."  
  
The photo had Seven leaning back in his computer chair, you can see a slight glimpse of yourself on his computer screen in the background. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and you could easily see his erection inside.  
  
"Is-is that an okay picture...? I don't know how to do this... This has never happened to me before."  
  
"Should I remove these...? Do you want to see more?"You continue to rub yourself in your panties.  
  
  
"Plea- Um, I mean... I don't know. I want to see... More of you... But..." Seven let out a pant.  
He stopped there, you heard a shuffling sound.  
  
"Oh man, I don't know how much longer I can hold out..."  
  
You stand up and slowly bring your panties down. You shake your hips as your panties fall lower and lower on your legs until they hit the ground. You turn around to bend over a pick them up, Seven apparently likes this based on the sound that came from his mouth. You turn around to look into the camera. Licking your lips, you bring your hand to smack your ass,  
  
"I think... I think I deserve a video too. Don't you, Seven?" You bite your lip, "Can I have one?"  
  
  
"... I... Oh man... This is so crazy... Gi-give me a moment..." Seven gulps, obviously flustered.  
  
The phone is moved from Seven's ear and you hear him shuffling. Whimpers begin to escape his mouth, and it sounded like he was biting his lip to prevent more sounds from coming out. You sit down and begin to slightly finger yourself while he records his video for you. You were here to give him a show, right?  
After a few moments he stops.  
  
"I really hope I'm doing this right..."  
  
You receive the video file and start watching it immediately. It's slightly shaky, probably from his nervousness of never having done this before. You see his free hand make its way to the bulge in his pants, he starts rubbing himself on the outside of his pants and you hear the whimpers and other various sounds he's making. It seems like he wants more, but you didn't have to wonder for very long because he shoved his hand into his pants and began to stroke himself, thrusting into his hand as he pants heavily. He slowly and shakily brings down his sweatpants to reveal what you've been waiting for. You can't help but shiver a little as you see his member be released from the confines of his pants. You continue watching as you ask him breathlessly,  
  
"So... You're touching yourself freely now?"  
  
His cock was beautiful. It twitched as it was released, begging for attention. Seven grabbed it at the base to hold it for you. He began to stroke it very slowly, you could see it pulsing in his hand. The head was glistening with pre-cum. It was just absolutely beautiful and you wanted it more than anything. Seven finally responded, this time you could hear the sound of skin against skin as he began to really jerk himself off.  
  
"Y-Yeah... I can only resist so much... You're so beautiful. You mes-... Ah... mesmerize me."  
  
You put the phone back up to your ear after the video ended, and you spread yourself even more, giving him the best shot you can. You begin to finger yourself faster, moaning Seven's name over and over again. You're thrusting against your fingers when you hear the phone drop out of his hands, he seems to catch it though and brings it to his ear.  
  
"Ah... I'm sorry. I just. I don't know what to do." He lets out a moan, "I've never felt like this before."  
  
You continue to finger yourself, bringing your fingers to rub your clit as well.  
  
"Seven, I'm close. I want to..." You whimper, "Will you cum with me?"  
  
  
"Y-yes... Ah. I'm close too..." Seven lets out a growl.   
  
Seven speeds up as evident from the sounds coming from the phone, he has stopped trying to suppress his moans at this point, letting them flow wantonly.  
  
"Can I... Ha... Can I have a video of you finishing?" You ask him.  
He releases his loudest moan thus far, his voice turns you on so much.  
  
"Yeah... I can..."  
  
You hear the sound of him shuffling and you don't know how much longer you're going to last. He moans your name, the sounds of his hand are getting more frantic. The sounds he's making continue to grow higher in pitch. He was close, very close. Before long, a loud and high pitched whimper escapes his lips along with your name. You receive a video within a few seconds and watch it, you really work on finishing off while seeing Seven jerk himself. He had his shirt pulled up to his upper chest. His chest and abs were moving and trembling with every stroke of his hand. The camera jolts slightly and you see his dick twitch in his hand a few times before he cums all over his abs, his lower body was thrusting slightly into his hand as he pumped himself to completion. You began to feel that familiar feeling of electricity in your veins as you came while watching Seven, the pleasure was immense and almost overwhelming.  
As you came down from your high, Seven spoke.  
  
"That... I don't know what to even think about that... I cannot believe I just did that! Ahhh!"  
   
"Can you admit that you really like me now?"  
  
He laughed a little bit, "I guess... I can admit that I like you..."  
  
"Really? You really like me?"  
  
"Yes... I do like you... And I would love to see you and maybe... Do similar things like this? Ah! I mean... This isn't the only reason I like you!! Ahhh, I said something stupid."  
You could hear an audible facepalm  
  
"I'm sorry... I just don't know what to say..."  
  
"I understand what you mean, babe. I would love to do that too. "   
  
You heard the sound of shuffling before hearing tissues being pulled out of a box, you assumed he was cleaning himself up. He spoke again.  
  
"Eh??? Babe?! I'm your babe?!"  
  
"Do you want to be my babe~?"  
  
You stood up, starting to put your underwear on.  
  
"I do!!! I want to be your one and only babe!!" Enthusiastic words flew out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow~ I can't believe it!! Today was so crazy!"  
  
You giggle into the phone,  
"I'd love to stay on the phone with you, but I think I need to shower now. Can we talk after my shower?"  
  
You could almost hear the huge smile that appeared on Seven's face.  
  
"Yeah! We can definitely talk after your shower! Talk to you then~ Muah!"  
  
"Talk to you in a bit, babe!"  
  
You hung up the phone and walked to the shower, feeling extremely happy. It could only go up from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who is currently doing Seven's route. We were just talking about Seven and somehow this happened lol. I'm also on about 2 hours of sleep thanks to this game... So I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Keii on tumblr made fanart of this work!! Enjoy!! http://keii.tumblr.com/post/151095011334/pwoo-keii-inspired-from-this-one-nsfw


End file.
